


Let me in

by daughterofsunandmoon



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Darkiplier - Freeform, Demonic Possession, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Paralysis, Possession, Sleep Paralysis, let me in - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofsunandmoon/pseuds/daughterofsunandmoon
Summary: Darkiplier is you sleep paralysis demon. What would happen, if you could confront him somehow?





	Let me in

He was there. You could feel it. On the verge of consciousness and sleep you could feel his presence at the end of your bed. His eyes staring into your soul. The high-pitched piercing sound there was, when he appeared. You had tried to confront him, but as you were ready, woke enough to talk to him, he vanished. Sometimes he walked around your bed and looked you straight in the eyes, as you were trying to fight off the sleep paralysis.  
But this time, it would be different. You knew what you had to do. If you couldn’t speak with him when you were awake, maybe you were able to do so while sleeping. You had read everything about lucid dreaming you had found, you had trained for days, kept a dream journal, making yourself aware that you were awake, running different test if you were awake and so on. Yesterday you had finally been able to control a dream.  
So now it was time. You tried to ignore the entity in your room and trip back into sleep, into your dreams. After a couple seconds you opened your eyes again, certain that it hadn’t worked. You threw back your comforter to be able to look at your arms and legs, positive everything would be normal. But it wasn’t. They were distorted, somehow crooked and glitching all the time. This meant… You looked up. He still was there, smirking in his twisted way, the colours around him shifted. “Finally, you found a way, darling.” He said while smiling. His deep voice echoed in several pitches.   
“What do you want from me?” you asked warily. His grin just got wider, while he strode towards you. You stood up, carefully, not trusting you dream-legs to work properly. When you realized they felt completely normal, just looked strange, you took a couple steps into his direction.   
“Why don’t you run from me?” he asked, seemingly more out of curiosity than caution. You couldn’t answer him. What was he? A demon? A ghost? Some weird dream-creature? A hallucination? And his face. You knew it. But you couldn’t quite put your finger on it, from where. He realized that your mind started to wander.   
“What are you wondering?” he asked you, while his first question remained unanswered. A couple steps later you stood before him. “I am trying to figure out what you are.”. You raised a hand slowly towards his arm, trying to touch it. When your fingers grazed the shifting colours, they went numb, then they started to tingle. He looked at you with a slight smirk while you shook your hand, trying to end the numbness. “Well, you really are a curious one. You need to be careful, or else you might find yourself fighting your biggest fear.”. You looked at him.   
“What do you know?” you asked him suspiciously, slowly taking two steps backwards. His grin just got wider. “I know that you cherish the living and the dead things but are afraid to join the dead ones too early, and in a most painful way to that.” – “Sorry, I didn’t want to upset you. Like you said, I was… Curious.”   
“Why aren’t you scared of me?”. His figure continued to glitch, a short scream pierced the air, it looked like he was in pain for a second, bent over, panting, but then he stood there again, hands behind his back, dark eyes on you. Your hand was raised once more, trying to catch him, but when you realized he didn’t need you help, you pulled it back quickly, not wanting to touch him by accident again. But this gesture didn’t go unrecognized.  
“Why do you care for me?” he wondered. “You are not bad. You are not good, yes, but you are not… Bad-bad. You wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.” – “But I could.” – “You won’t.” You couldn’t put a finger on it, but you somehow felt yourself attracted to this entity. It felt like you knew him for your whole life, maybe even longer. Sympathy. You felt sympathy for him.   
“Do you trust me?” he asked you. You nodded. Somehow you did. “You are right. I am not ‘bad’ in the… general definition. It’s interesting, that you can see it. And that you trust me is even more impressive. I am, what one could call a ‘soul parasite’. I am in need a body, of a soul to keep me alive. Most don’t understand, that I am not draining them, I am just coexisting. Yes, I need to feed off the energy of a human being, but they won’t feel it.”  
He paced around you, slowly, calculating. The tension was tickling the hair in your neck, goosebumps rose on your skin, it was almost unbearable. You could feel his graze upon you, piercing right through your soul. “So, you are asking me to…” – “Let me in.” he suddenly whispered in your ear. “I can give you anything. I can take you to all the places you want to go, and especially those you don’t want to go. Just imagine, all those possibilities. This… Potential. Just say yes to me. Let me in, and I will give it all to you.”  
This was too easy, right? Right there was the final solution to all your problems, all your restrainments in life. All your suffering, your struggling could end. But at what cost? “What is the downside?” – “There is none. Well, at least not for you. I, on the other hand, would be bound to you, static, as long as you… keep me.” – “Yes.”   
Suddenly he stood again in front of you. He raised his eyebrows. “Just like that?”. You just nodded again. He placed his palm on your forehead, the numbness and tingling slowly spreading over your face. Your vision blurred, darkening in the corners. “You’ve made the right choice.” he murmured with a grin. Then you blacked out.

Two weeks later you were at your family’s place. Kids were running around, the elders chatting over some coffee and pie. You were just sitting in a corner with a headache, the high-pitched noise in your ears was not helping. You could barely contain him, ‘just not now’, repeating it over and over again. Suddenly one of the children stood before you. “When we are all asleep, where do we go?” it asked. You froze, but the other side of you just grinned and spoke “Let me tell you a little story…”


End file.
